The first time you saw him
by streaks273
Summary: His sleeves were rolled up again and it was driving you absolutely mental. You were sitting there pretending to be doing your Herbology essay, when in reality, you were just staring at him." A story of Lily falling for James from 1st to 7th year. R


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owning all the characters and Hogwarts of course**

* * *

**The First time you saw him  
**

The first time you saw him, you hated the way he and his friend Sirius Black treated Severus.

Before you walked into Transfiguration, he made fun of your hair and then stated how he was in the same carriage as you. He introduced himself as James Potter. You said you didn't care, even though you remembered his name from the sorting hat ceremony. _You're Evans aren't you_, he said with an overconfident grin. You ignored him.

It angered you how smart he and Black were, even when they didn't study or pay attention in class.

He continued to annoy the sodding hell of out you, and by the next year, the competitive streak grew. It became an unspoken rivalry to see who would beat who.

He and his friends had dubbed themselves as the "Marauders" by third year and you sighed at how Remus, the only good guy, got dragged into it.

Potter never stopped irritating you; whether it was unkind comments about your hair or simply bragging about his new broom. Severus was the only person who had the same hate for Potter as you did. You both heartily enjoyed talking about what a big prat James Potter was and you became thankful that Severus was there to talk to.

You're friends didn't understand why you were friends with him. Potter didn't either. _We've known each other since we were kids_ you assure Mary and Susan. They look uneasy. They comment on how you and Severus are probably the only Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship to ever exist. You laugh uncomfortably while they muse over whether Severus Snape likes you or not. You groan in disgust and say unequivocally that you are friends with him and nothing more, even though sometimes you see him flush whenever you smile at him.

People would recount Gryffindor Quidditch matches to you, even Mary and Susan tried to persuade you to come and watch one game. You declined and said there was homework to be done. They wanted to know why you wouldn't support your own house. You never told them it was because you couldn't stand to see Potter being a show off.

But you didn't have to go to a Quidditch match to see Potter being a show off. He would always proudly show the class his transfiguration skills (where he would earn house points from an impressed McGonagall) and play jokes on random Slytherins in the Great Hall. The bickering between you two never stopped, which would only be heightened when Black joined in, which would drive you up the wall.

Potter started to act differently towards you by fourth year. Whenever you walked past the Marauders, Black would nudge Potter, Peter would squeak while Remus offered you an apologetic look. He began talking to you with a deeper and more pleasant voice. You didn't understand this change until Black announced very loudly to the occupants of the Great Hall that Potter had a crush on you. While the Hall erupted into laughter; McGonagall put Black on detention, Potter hid behind Remus and you swore you saw Professor Dumbledore chuckling behind his half moon spectacles.

From then on, his hair became messier and shirt always untucked. His free hand would immediately jump to his hair whenever he saw you, and you would always try to take no notice of him.

Everyone knew Potter had a crush on you by the middle of fourth year, but it wasn't till fifth year that he began asking you out obsessively.

He was no longer embarrassed; he had now made it well known you were destined to be and you would fall for him within no time.

Girls from all houses were swooning over him and Black; even Remus had a few admirers. They blocked the pathways of mistletoe routes during Christmas whenever Potter walked by or flirted shamelessly with him in the Great Hall. But he only had eyes for you.

You never denied he wasn't good-looking. But his looks were overshadowed by his insanely arrogant personality. He hexed people, Slytherins in particular, in the hallways and always pulled pranks with the Marauders. You detested his demeanor to the point where you would both have very public and outrageous feuds where harsh and unsympathetic words would be exchanged. He smirked and said he liked you even more when you were angry; to which you would give a rude hand gesture before storming off.

You tried to ignore his constant callings of _EVANS_ and the mutterings of the girls in the Great Hall that said you were playing hard to get. Occasionally, you would catch him looking at you from across the room and you would turn slightly pink. He would only grin, which would anger you further. You looked at him with every sign of great dislike so he would stop liking you, but he never stopped asking you out.

It infuriated you that you had to see him more than you wanted to when Sirius and Susan started going out; because Black, who was always with Potter, would always see Susan, who was always with you. This would lead to even more frequent invitations to Hogsmeade and declarations of love, which would end with cruel rejections. Your friends teased you endlessly about him; they even suggested you give him a chance, which would turn into a rant about how you would never go out with such a bullying toe rag.

The only other person who seemed as aggravated as you was Severus. Every so often, you noticed him twitch or stiffen whenever Potter asked you out. Then Potter would tease him for trying to chat you up, to which a duel would begin that you would to stop. And they would always end with another very callous and verbal dispute between you and Potter.

This would only escalate your hate for him. You absolutely loathed the way he treated everyone he considered inferior, especially Severus. You were sick of seeing a defenseless Severus against a more advanced Potter beating him at duels.

But then you heard that Potter saved Severus' life when he went down the Whomping Willow. You had already worked out Remus was a werewolf, and you swore to him you wouldn't tell anyone. Severus got visibly angry when you told him you heard Potter saved his life. Lately, Severus had been complaining about Potter more than usual. You told him that Mulciber and Avery were evil and that he should stop hanging out with them, but he continued his fight for it to be known that James Potter was nothing more than an idiot.

After the OWLs incident, you never spoke to Severus again. Potter, seemingly on the advice of Remus, thought best to leave you alone. For a while.

It wasn't before long til it was back to normal. Him bugging you fifteen times a day for a date and bringing out his snitch to catch whenever you were around. You always wondered why he was even bothering; you never thought you were pretty. But he had constantly told you how beautiful you were. Amos Diggory thought so too. And when you accepted his offer to Hogsmeade, you found out the next week that James Potter had given him jelly legs and Sirius Black had turned his head into a pumpkin.

This scared most boys from asking you out, because they knew if they did, Potter would hex them into the next century.

You had no way of getting him to leave you alone. You would simply become furious out of second nature whenever you saw him. You had a break from him during the summer holidays (excluding the consistent letters he sent you) and thought maybe he would find someone else to bug and leave you alone.

Your cold and furious manner towards him never discouraged him from teasing you. The first half of sixth year was nearly a repeat of last year. Winks from across the room, crooked grins whenever you saw him, and spiteful arguments about why you would never ever even consider going out with him.

Susan told you Sirius said James was head over heels for you. You scoffed. _Right, only because I'm the only girl at Hogwarts who doesn't like him._ Remus asked you to maybe give him a chance; he only acts like a complete fool whenever you were around him. Susan asked you what it would take for you to like him. You told Remus and Susan that if Potter ever deflated his damn ego, stopped asking you out and stopped annoying the sodding hell out of you, then you might finally talk to him like he was a normal person.

You wondered whether James had found out you said this, because during the end of sixth year, James seldom asked you out, stopped messing up his hair whenever you walked past him and stopped bringing out the snitch to show off with.

Then rumours began to fly around Hogwarts that James Potter was an excellent snogger. This news made your stomach turn uncomfortably. You began to scrutinize Potter. Girls were now flooding him all the time; during lunch, in the common room, during class and during free periods. And instead of ignoring them, the stupid git was giving them the grin that he usually gave you. You saw their hearts melt and their eyes look at him hopefully whenever they were within proximity to him. You became repulsed immediately, retreating to the Girls dorm whenever it became too much for you.  
Mary and Susan noticed this. Susan told you Sirius said it was his way of getting over you. You tried to act like you didn't care. But you became annoyed whenever a fan girl would flutter her eyelashes at him and he would smile back. It would wind you up even more that he had the audacity to wink or grin at you after he had organized a date with one of them.

Potter began to flirt with other girls, the way he used to flirt with you. Only this time, they were inviting him; twirling their hair and pouting. It was driving you crazy. Mary asked jokingly if you were jealous. You vehemently denied jealousy of any kind. She looked at you knowingly but dropped the subject. Whispers were surfacing that James Potter had finally gotten over Lily Evans. Kurt Hammington, the seventh year, good looking Beater for Hufflepuff, acted first on the news. You knew he had the reputation of having a different girl each week, but you accepted his invitation to Hogsmeade because you knew Potter was watching from the corner of your eye. You yelled inwardly in triumph when you saw him and the other Marauders looking on in disbelief. You went that step further and kissed Kurt on the cheek, and you heard spluttering coming from Potter's direction.

The date was a disaster. You sat there bored to death in Madam Puddifoot's coffee shop while he recounted the fastest times he's hit bludgers. At the end of the date, he told you that even though you were great to look at, you weren't much to talk to. You responded by using the Bat Bogey Hex on him and stalking out of the shop into Hogsmeade. While you mutter angrily, eyes to the floor, you bump straight into Potter. It's awkward because you haven't properly talked to each other in a long time. He seems tongue tied. You murmur _excuse me_ while you side step him. _Wait, Evans_ he cries.  
You turn around, _What?_ You reply coldly, anger still raging inside you.  
_Err… how was your date with Hammington?_  
_A bloody disaster. _  
The stupid git even has the nerve to grin.  
_Well, we're here, in Hogsmeade together. Finally. _He emphasized. _Wanna do something?  
_You can't believe he thinks he can pick you up and let you go whenever he wants.  
_Sod off Potter, go and ask one of those girls from your stupid fan club.  
_  
You didn't seek anymore dates with anyone and neither did Potter. Interaction between you two became limited. He stopped flirting with random girls and always looked at you with hesitancy.

The last week of sixth year, Susan's birthday came up and her wish was a nice day out for the three of them, and that included going to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Mary sat next to Remus, who smiled shyly at her. You pretended to be happy and excited for Susan. She cheered for Sirius. After all the tales of Quidditch, you finally discovered that Potter being magnificent was not a lie. You tried to stop looking at him in his Quidditch uniform, but your eyes wandered straight back to him, holding the quaffle in his very well defined arms. You snapped out of it and remembered this was Potter you were talking about, but you couldn't refute the fact he had grown taller and leaner. He scored goal after goal, embraced Black in brotherly hugs and even punched his fist in triumph. When Gryffindor won, he spotted you in the crowd, eyes widened in surprise. You continued applauding along with the crowd and smiled at him. He beamed at you, flashing his perfect teeth, and your face reddened and your tummy jumped.

When the train reached Kings Cross, you ran over to embrace your parents. You saw Black and Potter. Potter looked at you uncertainly. You smiled at him, accompanied with a small wave. He smiled back. Black grinned maliciously. You were strangely cheerful for the rest of the day.

The holidays were different, you expected a tonne of letters from him, but none came. Sometimes, you looked optimistically out your window for his owl. When an owl came, your heart started racing violently, but slowed down abruptly when you discovered the owl wasn't his. You opened the letter addressed to _Lily Evans._ You're surprised you're not as happy as you should be as your Head Girl badge falls into your hands, because in the back of your mind, you're still wishing you were reading a letter from him.

Seventh Year begins and you're about to board the train on Platform 9 and three quarters. Your wheelie bag gets stuck as you walk on. You try and pull it out. Out of nowhere, he comes out and lifts it out for you. He grins at your stupidity while you stare at him. His messy hair, glasses and heart melting smile jumpstarts your heart into a frenzy.  
_Thanks James,_ you whisper.  
He looks at you in shock, but then a slow grin forms on his handsome features.  
_Your welcome, Lily.  
_And that was the first time ever that you had called each other by your first names.  
_You look nice _he says while admiring your face. He has an air of maturity about him.  
You're still in shock that he's so good looking you don't notice the Head Boy badge gleaming on his shirt. _Oh my god_ you say in disbelief as you touch his badge, just to make sure you're not dreaming.  
_Oh yeah, you're Head Girl, but that's no surprise._ He smiles at your touch.  
Things were formulating in your head far too quickly. James is Head Boy and you're Head Girl. That meant a Head Dorm and late night patrols. You felt a blush creeping to your cheeks and your heart rate quickening.  
_Oh right, the letter said we have a prefect meeting. Let's go. Moony… I mean Remus will be there._  
You followed him silently as he led you to the carriage with all the Prefects. You hugged Mary when you saw her and greeted Remus. Your heart was still running at five miles an hour, James took initiative to the dismay of all the Slytherins, as he told everyone the patrol roster and passwords. You saw that you and James had the latest night patrol. He smiled at you again when the meeting was over, and said he would see you at the next meeting. You stare after him dumbfounded that he has changed so much.

As the weeks pass, you discover he is organized, studying and a responsible Head Boy. Your late night patrols consist of talking and joking. He's hilarious and charming and you worry that he might hear the hammering of your heart when you're together. Sometimes he will brush against you lightly and you wonder whether he felt the electricity. Professor McGonagall says that she and the Headmaster are glad that you have set aside your differences and learned to work together. She is also happy she does not have to deal with anymore dreadful rows between the two of you. You laugh uneasily as James smiles reminiscently at you. Professor McGonagall looks at you both shrewdly, smile on her face.

You can't help that your gaze will unconsciously land on him wherever you are; in the Great Hall, across the common room and during lessons. He talks to you with a velvety voice that makes you want to faint. When he looks down at you with those hazel eyes, you're sure you can feel your knees give way. He has all the weapons to make your heart melt. Mary laughs at how Lily Evans has finally fallen for James Potter.

His eyes were so delectable, you start eating chocolate. James smiles and tells you that you have some on your mouth. You're wiping the wrong side. He almost slowly wipes it off, licking the chocolate off his finger in the process. Sirius wolf whistles while Remus grins.

You notice he still winks at you from across the room, he opens doors for you and he helps you with your homework. He leans over your desk, whispering and discussing the answers with you right against your cheek. The butterflies are flying around your stomach and you have a desirable urge to have your way with him. He renders you incoherent whenever he touches you.

Its Hogsmeade weekend and you're the only one without a date. Remus has gone with Mary, and Susan with Sirius. And with a jolt, you see James by the fire, gorging down on a feast of food happily down his throat. He's surprised when he sees you, thinking you would have a date. You laugh at his full mouth of cream pie and sit down and join him. You talk to him so naturally, so easily, that you forget about the James Potter two years ago. He listens to you, he tells you funny stories, and Merlin, he looks so damn gorgeous when he rolls up his sleeves. You ask him where are the line of girls that usually bombard him when it's Hogsmeade time. He replies that they've moved onto Sirius now, since he was a lost cause. You say he shouldn't worry, that all the girls in Hogwarts love him.

_All but one _he says to you jokingly, referencing the catastrophe of a relationship that you two had.

_Don't get your hopes down, she's falling for you,_ you reply embarrassingly as he suddenly as a big goofy grin on his face.

Sirius Black comes to sit across you from the library table, as he carries _1001 uses for Dung Bombs_ in his hands. His puts his shaggy black hair behind his ears as his grey eyes pierce yours. He tells you that he sees you blush whenever James looks at you and he knows that you fancy the pants of him. You reply that you think he just wants to be friends, even though that's not what you what to think.  
_Friends? Are you mental woman? I don't think Jamesy thinks about friendship when he thinks about you Lily.  
_You have to drop your quill because your hand is shaking. You tell Sirius Black sadly that there are a million girls running after James. He laughs a bark-like laugh as he tells you that James doesn't give a bugger about any of them except you. Your face goes hot. He tells you again to make a move because James cares about you a lot and he's tired of seeing his friend so down.  
_Look, even Susan and Mary have told us you're falling in love with James, he's not going to initiate anything cause he doesn't wanna screw up your friendship. Get a big of snogging done Lily._  
After a quiet moment, you thank Sirius and retreat to the Head Dormitories.

James is sitting there on the couch reading a book about Quidditch. His sleeves were rolled up again and it was driving you absolutely mental. You were sitting there pretending to be doing your Herbology essay, when in reality, you were just staring at him. You've always had trouble admitting how undeniably sexy he was; you had no idea how much James Potter reading a book turned you on. You can't take it anymore. You get off your chair and march over to where he's sitting, toss his book, straddle him and plant a deep passionate kiss on his lips. He freezes momentarily before he registers that Lily Evans is sitting on top of him snogging him. Your hands run through his already untidy black, striking hair and his hands make their way to your waist, slyly going under your blouse. The rumours were true, James Potter was an excellent kisser. His lips molded perfectly into yours and you never felt safer in anyone's arms. All those years of pent up frustration and sexual tension were released in this, their one perfect kiss. Eventually after a few hot steamy minutes, you break apart, gasping for breath.  
_By the way, I think I'm in love with you.  
_You add as an afterthought.  
_Good, because I'm in love with you too. So it works out evenly._  
He replies, with that heart wrenching smile on his face.

You share secret make out sessions with him during late night patrol, and surprise the teachers in the Great Hall when you walk together hand in hand. You see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at you as you smile back, embarrassed. You have the time of your life when you triple date with Sirius & Susan and Mary & Remus and nearly die of stitches from laughter.

He asks you one night to talk to you. He tells you that he loves you more than anyone else in the world, and he never stops thinking about you. He asks you to marry him. You beam at him and reply yes as you kiss him. You laugh when the door breaks down and Sirius, Susan, Remus and Mary fall down from hiding in the closet from listening; they congratulate and yell in excitement.

You have never been happier to be Lily Potter.

* * *

**Hi, i just made this up today, i hope you guys like it it took me a while :) Please please review! I love reading them and it makes its worth writing the stories  
to read them  
**


End file.
